


Dust

by bluesamutra



Series: Dust [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s04e13 Never Again, Episode: s04e14 Memento Mori, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesamutra/pseuds/bluesamutra
Summary: It's a long road back from Philadelphia
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Series: Dust [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190777
Kudos: 13





	Dust

* * *

The day she came back to the office after Philadelphia, and told him it was her life, he thought it was the beginning of the end. But it's my life too. *You* are my life, he"d wanted to say. Instead he bit back the words and she sat opposite him like stone while the clock ticked on loudly proclaiming the passing minutes as she slipped away from him. He felt the blood running cold in his veins, and so he did what he did best: he ran.

He managed to avoid her for two weeks, finding any excuse he could to stay out of the office. He even submitted the department budget on schedule for the first time. Skinner looked at him like he had two heads when he"d handed it over. And Scully made it easy by hardly being around herself. It was only the following week that he would find out she had been receiving the devastating news about her cancer.

By the end of the second week he couldn"t bear the vacuum of their office any longer; something had to change. He found himself leaving a voicemail, asking her to come over. He knew regardless of everything that had happened, she"d come.

"What is it Mulder?" she asks, car keys dangling in her right hand. Dana Scully looks worn out. A beautiful woman, tonight she looks every day of her thirty-three years.

"I just... we need to talk Scully," he says, suddenly aware that he hasn"t really thought about what it is he does want to say.

Scully"s head drops forward and her shoulders dip. "There isn't anything to talk about, Mulder," she says quietly. They are standing by his front door, both still in their work clothes, and he resists the urge to shift awkwardly from foot to foot. Her eyes, when she finally looks at him, are tired.

"Scully --?

"Please Mulder," her voice has an edge to it, "It's been a really long week. I can't do this right now."

Her attempt to give him the brush off raises his ire and before he can stop himself the words are out of his mouth, "Why, got a hot date tonight?"

Her eyes narrow and her mouth opens and closes while she thinks better of retorting. "I need to go Mulder."

He rakes a hand through his hair, appalled at his lack of self-control, "Shit, Scully, I'm sorry. I don't want it to be like this."

She keeps her mouth shut, looking at her shoes and the silence stretches out painfully. He can't stop himself from filling it, "I don't know what"s going on with you Scully but I- I've behaved like a jerk."

Still she remains silent, probably giving him the rope to hang himself with, he thinks. "I just - Fuck, Scully," he looks at her pleadingly, if she would just let him see her eyes he would know where he stood. But when she finally meets his gaze, her eyes are more unreadable than ever.

"Mulder, I have to go," she turns away from him, her hand reaching for the door knob.

One step and he is behind her, so close he can smell her perfume, can feel the heat of her back against his chest as he reaches a hand out to hold the door closed.

"The thought of you with him - it kills me Scully," he whispers hoarsely into her hair. Saying it out loud makes him feel sick to the stomach, almost as sick as the thought of her fucking Ed Jerse.

Scully presses her forehead to the door, her hand still holding the door knob. "Mulder," she pleads, her voice so soft it raises goose bumps on his neck.

He presses his lips to her neck, kissing his way to her ear; the only sound he can hear is her ragged breathing. His erection is so sudden and complete he surprises himself, and all the images of the perfect, sweet first time he"d always imagined couldn"t be further from his mind. The only thing he knows for sure is that he has to have her right now.

Shock seems to stop her from responding at first, but when his lips close on her earlobe and his hands slide around her waist, grazing her breasts and start to tug at her blazer, she turns her head to the side to break away from him. "Mulder, no," her voice is low and arouses him even more.

His lips trail biting kisses down her neck, hands grasping urgently at her through her clothes. "Please Scully, I need you," his voice is desperate as he mumbles the words into her neck.

After a moment he feels her relax under his touch, a silent acceptance, and he spins her round to face him. Her eyes shine in the dim light as she watches him move in for the kill. Teeth bite at her lips begging entrance and she opens her mouth to him, their tongues sliding hotly together, her fingers tangling in my hair. All of the times he imagined this with Scully, it never ended up in a hard fuck on his living room floor.

He drops to his knees on the floor so she is forced to straddle him, her skirt bunching at the top of her thighs. He slides his hands up the smooth silk of her stockings, feeling the soft, soft skin at the top. His fingers brush over her panties and he can feel that she is wet for him already; his cock grows harder at the thought of it. Did she get this wet for Jerse? He tugs hard until her panties tear and she gasps into his mouth. He tosses them to the side and lowers her to the floor beneath him.

Bracing his weight on one hand, he struggles with his fly, lips still moulded to hers. Jesus this is harder than he thought it would be; he"s all tangled up in his shorts. It doesn"t help that his brain is addled with lust. Finally his cock is free, and he plants both hands on the cold wood floor beside her head. Her fingers clutch at the shirt on his back, urging him on, and she slides one of her stocking clad legs over his hip, opening herself to him. He could come right now, without even being in her.

His cock is poised at her entrance, he can feel her silky heat burning him, beckoning him, but he pulls back to look at her. "Did you fuck him?" he asks.

She looks at him and her eyes are wide and dark and unreadable, her chest is heaving beneath him, "Yes --"

Before the word is complete he slides into her hard. He wants to close his eyes because the feeling is so intense, he is almost overwhelmed by it. Hot, wet, tight. So tight. But he forces himself to hold her gaze as he pulls out and drive into her again, harder. He wants to make her forget Jerse; make her body forget that anyone else has ever loved it. She pulls his head down to her, capturing his lips with her own and he is fucking her like this is his one and only chance, driving into her again and again and again.

Her legs wrap around his back, drawing him in closer, her shoes digging into his back. He wants to kiss her breasts but her clothes are in the way and so he settles for the sweet spot where her neck meets her shoulder, sucking and biting. He wants to leave a mark. He wants to brand her as his.

"You feel so fucking sweet Scully," he hisses into her shoulder as he hammers into her. The hard floor is killing his knees but he couldn"t stop if I tried. She is silent apart from her stilted breathing but he can feel the tension in her body, feel her hips meet him thrust for thrust, and then she bites her lip and buries her head in his shoulder and she is quaking around him. Her body grips him tighter than he thought possible and he is coming and coming inside her with a strangled cry.

She holds him until their breathing has returned to normal and the sweat has cooled on his back, and then she pushes at his shoulder until he rolls off her unceremoniously, lying next to her on the dusty floor. After a beat she pushes her skirt down her legs and gets to her feet, righting her clothes. It's almost like it never happened, except she"s standing there before him and he can see the blush covering her chest, her hair tousled where his fingers raked through it.

"I need some water. You should drink something too, Mulder," she says, moving towards his kitchen while he still slumps in a stupor on the floor. Her ability to compartmentalise is breath-taking sometimes.

By the time she comes back he"s sitting on the sofa listening to the hum of the fish tank, his mind blown by this turn of events.

"Scully --"

"It's late, Mulder," she cuts him off, barely making eye contact with him, "And It's been a really long week. Can I just see you at work on Monday?"

His gapes at her like one of his fish. After *everything* that"s happened, she"s just going to get up and walk out? Who is she these days? He doesn"t even recognise her anymore.

Apparently the question was rhetorical though because before he can get his wits together, she"s scooping her keys from the floor where she dropped them and heading towards the door.

"I'll see you next week," she says, turning back as she opens the door and a shaft of light from the hall spills onto the floor where he just had the most intense sexual experience of his life.

He just looks at her dumbly, and then she is gone, leaving him alone in his dusty apartment. If he couldn"t see her panties under the coffee table where they landed, he would think he"d imagined it all.


End file.
